The Power of a Spell
by thedustbunny
Summary: Everyone knows Hermione's love of learning. But what happens when what she's learning isn't always the right things? What happens when she and Draco are stuck together for a month in detention? He's a good teacher...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

She ran forward, dodging Death Eaters and Order members alike. The grounds of Hogwarts were lit up by an array of spells being shot. She tripped and fell, breathing heavily.

Looking behind her, she saw the scarlet robes of an Order member, but she didn't care. Only one thing mattered to her right now.

Getting up, she looked around, getting her bearings. Where had he gone? Finally, she spotted him, slowly rising from the ground, where a hex had cut his upper arm. She started running again, desperate to reach him.

The Order member he was fighting raised his wand and shouted a curse. With a strangled cry, he fell to the ground, not moving.

"Draco! No!"

Hermione ran forward towards him and dropped to the ground beside him, leaning over to check his breathing. "No, no…this isn't the way it was supposed to be." Hermione muttered to herself, performing healing spells she had learned over the years.

However, it was too late.

* * *

Okay, so I know it's REALLY short! But I'm already working on chapter three, and the chapters are WAY longer than this prologue. Remember, it's just a teaser! Tell me what you think! I should have the first chapter up by this weekend.


	2. Chapter 1

So here's the first chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews and story alerts that have been added!

Disclaimer for the entire story: I don't know HP or anything related to it.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in front of the warm fire in the Gryffindor common room. It was the start of their Seventh Year, and they were comparing schedules.

"Well, I've got Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Potions, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy." Hermione said, reading down her list. She looked up and saw Harry and Ron staring at her, open-mouthed. "What?"

Ron answered her, "Oh nothing really, just the fact that you're taking _all _advanced classes this year!"

"No, I'm not!" Hermione replied indignantly. "My Astronomy isn't advanced."

"Oh excuse me," Ron muttered under his breath.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Well, let's see _your _list then." Leaning forward, she snatched it from his hands. "Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and – what's this? Divination?" Hermione looked up, incredulous. "Why are you taking Divination?"

Ron shrugged, turning red. "An easy grade."

Hermione exhaled loudly, shaking her head. "Well I guess if you don't want to live up to your potential, then that's up to you. But I'm going up to bed so I can get up early and start going over my books." She stood up and started up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

She reached the door leading up to the Seventh year girl's room and went inside, going to her bed and lying down. She closed her eyes, sighing, and curled up under the covers, falling asleep.

Hermione woke the next morning, and sat up to stretch. She jumped up out of bed and got dressed in her robes. Leaving the room, she joined the other students heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry and Ron waved her over to where they were sitting, already stuffing their faces with food.

"Morning guys," said Hermione as she sat down across from them. She grabbed a few things, put them on her plate, and started eating. "Are you guys ready for classes today?"

Harry and Ron just nodded glumly and patted their book bags beside them. "We've got double Potions first with Slytherin," said Ron, stabbing at his plate with his fork.

"Oh, well, it can't be that bad," said Hermione, trying to cheer them up. "I've got Advanced Transfiguration first. I'm so excited; I heard this year Professor McGonogall is letting us change larger things into more complex mammals." Too excited to sit still much longer, Hermione jumped up and gathered her things. "I'll see you guys for lunch!" And with one last wave, she was gone.

"Where the bloody hell does she gets that kind of energy so early in the morning?" Ron asked Harry, who shrugged. "Do you reckon she got hold of a Pepper Up Potion? I could use some."

Hermione sat down in her Transfiguration class, and got out her book, opening up to the third chapter. The class this year was much smaller than normal, as you had to have top grades to be in Advanced classes.

* * *

Too soon, Professor McGonogall came in the classroom and started talking. "Today, we will be transfiguring your desks into cows." Hermione was writing as fast as she could to keep up with the lecture of how complex a cow was and the training and concentration needed to transfigure one.

Hermione come out of class later, glowing with all the knowledge she had gotten. She made her way down to the dungeons for her Advanced Potions class. Putting her books on a table in the back, she pulled out her cauldron and set it down, pulling out her potion ingredients too.

"Oh great, the Mudblood's in this class? I was hoping this class wouldn't be tainted with her presence. When my father hears about this…" Draco Malfoy drawled as he strolled into class and went to the table next to Hermione's, Blaise Zabini at his side.

Hermione turned to him. "Well, seeing as how I've beaten you in all the Potions exams, _I'm _surprised _you're _in this class, Malfoy." She smirked.

Malfoy's face clouded over, and he took a step forward.

"Now, now, Miss Granger, watch your tongue." Professor Snape walked into the room, his usual sour expression on his face. "You wouldn't want points taken off on the first day would you?"

Hermione didn't bother replying, knowing it would only make it worse. Instead, she rolled her eyes and took her book out.

"Today, we will be learning about the Voice Strangling Potion. It allows the user to control what another person says if they so wish. In addition, it controls what that person says. If the user does not wish someone to talk about a certain event, he or she can use this potion to censor their words, choking them off. Hence the name of the Potion." He waved his wand at the board. "All of your ingredients and instructions are listed here. Begin!" With that, he went to his desk and sat down.

Hermione went up to get the ingredients she would need. She was about to reach her desk when she fell down, spilling her ingredients on the floor. She heard somebody sniggering nearby and looked over to see Malfoy and Zabini laughing as Malfoy pulled his book that she had tripped on out of the aisle.

"Is there a problem with your balance today Granger?" Snape said, with the hint of a smirk on his face.

Hermione's face burned as she picked up her potion ingredients. "Not at all sir," She said, placing them on her desk.

"Well then be more careful, or I'll take points off for disrupting my classroom," said Snape.

Hermione took a deep breath, determined to stay calm. She looked up at the instructions and started on her potion. She was halfway through it when she felt something flick the side of her head. She looked up at Malfoy, but he and Zabini had their heads bent over their cauldrons. Going back to her potion so she could stir it, she felt something hit her head and reached up to pull a small beetle out of her hair.

Before she could react, another landed on the desk in front of her. Looking up, she caught Malfoy smirking at her, and imitating her fall earlier. Scowling, she pushed it away and tried to concentrate on her potion. The fact that Malfoy kept tossing things at her didn't help.

Finally, Hermione gave up being civil. Grabbing a handful of scorpion legs, she flung them at Malfoy, a few landing in his cauldron. She made a face at him and turned back to her potion.

This proved to be a mistake, however, when Malfoy's potion started bubbling over, turning bright green. Malfoy and Zabini started backing away when **BANG!**,it exploded. Students shrieked as it landed on them. Hermione gasped as it fell on her arm and started burning.

Snape walked over and looked into the cauldron. He drew out the scorpion legs, now burnt. "Who put these in here?" He asked, holding them up.

Malfoy pointed at Hermione saying, "She did it, sir. She sabotaged my potion. And it was going so well, too." Malfoy got a fake sad look on his face as he looked at Snape.

Snape turned to Hermione with an almost gleeful look on his face. "Well, Miss Granger, I think one month's detention should let you think about what you've done." He started to walk back to his desk.

"But, sir!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Do you need two months?" asked Snape viciously.

"No, sir." Answered Hermione, face burning in anger. She looked over at Malfoy, who was smirking at her, and went back to her potion.

Later that day at dinner, Hermione told Harry and Ron what had happened in Potions.

* * *

"But that's not fair!" exclaimed Harry. "Go to McGonogall, she'll fix it for you."

Hermione sighed, shoveling food around on her plate. "No, she won't. She'll back up Snape's decision." She threw her fork down. "A month's detention! Me! This has never happened!" She looked up at them. "I'm going up to my room."

She made her way out of the Great Hall and up the staircase. Turning the corner, she saw Malfoy standing there, searching through his bag. Too infuriated to keep her composure, she marched up to him and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around roughly.

"What is your problem Malfoy? You know as well as I do that you deserve to be in detention as well." Hermione was fuming.

"Too bad, Mudblood." Said Malfoy with a smirk. "It's not my fault that you can't control your emotions."

Hermione whipped out her wand, keeping it pointed at the floor. "Let's see how well I can control myself now." She said with a snarl.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and pulled his wand out, pointing it at her. "Let's see it then, Mudblood."

Before a duel could ensue, a shout was heard down the corridor. "Mr. Malfoy! What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Professor McGonogall was running down the corridor towards them, looking distressed that two students were about to duel.

Malfoy looked startled, and lowered his wand, trying to hide it. "Well, um…see…" he stammered.

"It seems to me that you were about to duel Miss Granger. Twenty points from Slytherin and detention. You can join Miss Granger for her one-month detention. Hopefully that time together will let you see past each other's differences." She turned around and walked off, muttering to herself.

"Yeah, right." Said Draco. "Thanks a lot Granger. I ought to-"

"Ought to what, Malfoy?" Asked Hermione, as she pointed her wand at Malfoy. She took a step toward him, pleased to see his eyes widen. "You know I would whip you in a duel any time, any day."

"Whatever, Granger." Malfoy said. "Like I would lower myself to dueling a filthy Mudblood like you."

"Whatever, _Malfoy_." Hermione imitated his tone. "Think what you like."

Malfoy scowled at her before walking off. Hermione let out a slow breath, shaking slightly. She may have been the top student, but Malfoy was not far behind. Beating him in a duel would have been hard.

Hermione put her wand back in her bag and continued to the Gryffindor common room. Reaching it, she said the password and went inside. She went up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, put her bag down, and collapsed on her bed, drained from the day's events.

"Tomorrow _will_ be better!" She thought before she drifted off to sleep.

Hermione met Ron and Harry in the common room to walk to breakfast together. She got them up to speed on what had happened with Malfoy.

"That's great Hermione!" Ron exclaimed; his face lit up. "I mean, you know, its rotten luck to be stuck with him for a month, but I wish I could have been there to see it." He got a faraway look on his face.

Harry grinned as they sat down and started eating. "Well, I for one am glad he finally got what was coming to him." He said around a mouthful of toast.

At that moment, the morning post came in. Not expecting anything, Hermione was surprised when a gray owl landed in front of her wit ha letter. She took it, wondering who it was from, and opened it:

Dear Miss Granger,  
You and Mr. Malfoy will be starting your detentions

tonight. Meet me in the Entrance Hall at 8 pm.

Professor McGonogall

Hermione paled. "I have to start my detentions tonight." She showed them the note.

Harry sighed, and handed it back over. "That sucks Hermione. Maybe McGonogall will let you off easy and give Malfoy the hard stuff."

"Yeah, right." Muttered Hermione. "The day McGonogall does that is the day I start taking Divination again. As in never." She put her food back down, too depressed to eat.

On their way to their first classes, they saw Malfoy approach. "See you tonight, Mudblood." He hissed as he rammed into her shoulder as he passed by.

Harry and Ron glowered at him, but Hermione stopped them from doing anything. "It's okay guys. I can deal with him. Let's just forget about him."

With that, Hermione made her way upstairs to Advanced Ancient Runes as Harry and Ron went outside to Care of Magical Creatures.

She soon found out though, that she could not concentrate in any of her classes. Her mind could not forget about Malfoy, no matter how much she had advised it. She was _not_ looking forward to spending every day with him, doing who knew what.

Finally, lunchtime came. Hermione joined the throng of students going to the Great Hall. She sat down, started eating the turkey and mashed potatoes that had appeared.

She glanced around, wondering where Harry and Ron were. Finally, when Hermione was almost done eating, they came straggling in.

"Where were you guys?" She asked, as they started scarfing down food.

"Had a bit of a run-in with Malfoy." Explained Harry through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, he was making fun of you being in detention and we had to stick up for you." Ron added.

"Guys, I'm flattered, but you must not get yourselves in trouble too!" Said Hermione. "I can handle Malfoy."

Later that night though, she was wondering about that when she left the common room and made her way down to the Entrance Hall. Professor McGonogall was already there. Her expression softened when she saw Hermione.

"I know you do not really deserve this detention dear, but I'm unable to do anything about it. I'm just hoping Mr. Malfoy will learn something from this experience." Said Professor McGonogall.

Hermione seriously doubted this. She was sure she was about to live through a month of hell.

This was confirmed when Malfoy came swaggering into the Hall, ten minutes late. McGonogall's stern face became even more serious.

"Follow me." She said. She started up a staircase, not checking to see if they were following.

Hermione glanced at Malfoy.

He smirked. "Filth before wealth." He gestured grandly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and started up the staircase. She could already see how this month was going to be.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys, SO sorry it's taken so long to update! Labor Day weekend was this weekend for those of us in the U.S. and I just am so busy! But I will update again on Saturday, and then I'll be going on vacation for a week.

Please PLEASE review this chapter and let me know what you think so far! I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter and it kinda bummed me out. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Professor McGonogall led them to an unused classroom. It was covered in filth, like it had not been cleaned since the Medieval Ages; which was very likely.

"You two will be c leaning this room by hand. Meaning _no magic._" McGonogall stressed. "It is going to be used for a class next term and will need some sprucing up. " She gestured towards the middle of the room. "Brooms, mops, and rags have been made available for you to use. You can leave in three hours." With that, she left.

Hermione stared after her for a second before turning to Malfoy. "Well, I guess I'll start sweeping, if you will dust the windows."

Draco scoffed. "Me, do a house-elf's work? I don't think so." He took a rag and spread it out on a chair before sitting on it.

Hermione just stood there in disbelief before she grabbed a rag and threw it at him, at wit's end. "I can't believe you Malfoy! It's your fault we're even here in the first place; the least you could do is help me out a little!" She screamed at him.

Malfoy, who had jumped up when the rag hit him, looked at her in rage. "Don't you ever throw anything at me again! If it weren't for _you_, _I_ wouldn't be in this stupid detention!" He shouted.

"How do you figure that Malfoy?" Scoffed Hermione. "_You _were throwing things at me in Potions first, and _you _were the one pointing your wand at me in the hallway! How does that work out to being my fault?"

"Because, if you had never come to this school in the first place, you wouldn't be getting me in trouble, you filthy Mudblood! You don't deserve to be here." Draco sneered.

"You are so ridiculous Malfoy." Hermione said quietly. "I'll be over there, doing what I'm supposed to be, before I get in more trouble."

Draco settled down onto his chair again, closing his eyes. "Yes, run along little Mudblood. And if you have time, clean my shoes, will you? They're looking a bit rough." He wiggled a foot at her.

Hermione turned away and stalked over to the nearest broom, snatched it up, and went to the corner that was farthest from Malfoy. Her eyes burned with unshed tears. _"I do deserve to be here," she_ thought, "_I'm just as good as the rest of the, better even!"_

She kept her mind to her task ,and by the end of the three hours she had finished sweeping one fourth of the room. She found a dust pan and swept the heaps of dust in it and walked to the trash bin to dump it.

Wiping her hands, she picked up her robes off a desk, where she had laid them when she got too hot. Looking over at Malfoy, she noticed he had fallen asleep. _"Lazy git," _she thought, "_I'm not even going to wake him up. He deserves it."_

Hermione walked out and went up the stairs to the seventh floor, told the portrait the password, and climbed inside.

Ron and Harry were inside playing Wizard's Chess, looking exhausted.

"Why are you two still up?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

They looked up at her. "We were waiting up for you to see how it went." Ron explained while stretching.

"Yeah, how was working with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Hermione threw her hands up in the air, and plopped down in the chair beside them. "If he had done any work, I would know how it was! He insulted me, blamed me for having to be there, and then fell asleep!"

Harry and Ron looked outraged. "The nerve of him," said Harry. "I mean, McGonogall really can't turn a blind eye to this, can she?"

"No, guys don't say anything." Hermione pleaded. "I really don't want to make it worse."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione, come on! Do you really think you can get Malfoy to do anything? I say we tell McGonogall what's going on."

Hermione stood up, hands on her hips. "You two will do nothing! I can, and I _will _handle this!" With that, she started up to her dormitory.

Once there, she threw herself on the bed and shoved her face in the pillow and screamed as loud as she could. When she ran out of air, she sat up. What a horrible night! First, detention with the ferret, and then her own friends thinking she wasn't capable of defending herself! Well, she would show them just what she was capable of!

Having decided that, she got up and changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

Hermione was still determined in the morning to show the boys she didn't need them. After getting dressed, she went down to the Great Hall. She saw Harry and Ron gesture to her like always, but this time,she ignored them and went further along the table, sitting with Ginny, Lavender, and the Patil twins.

"Hey Hermione." They all greeted her.

"Why aren't you over with Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed and looked down the table at them; both had their heads close together, shooting her furtive looks every once in a while. "Because, they're being…idiots." She tried to explain.

The other four girls nodded. "Completely understandable." They said.

Later, Hermione and Ginny were walking to their classes when Hermione turned to Ginny and asked, "You think I'm capable of standing up for myself, don't you Ginny?"

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Ginny asked, looking at her. "Of course you are! You're4 the last person I would want to mess with! Those boys are just being chauvinistic gits!"

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Thanks Gin. I feel kind of silly now."

Ginny smiled at her. "Don't feel silly! Just ignore Ron and Harry. They're the ones being silly."

Hermione smiled. "Sounds like good advice." She said, stopping by a staircase. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Ginny said, giving a wave as she walked off.

Hermione was dreading going to Potions. She was sure the torment from Draco would be unbearable today.

When she got to the classroom, she eased in the door, hoping not to be noticed. Unfortunately, this did not work. As soon as she started walking down the aisle to her work table, the Slytherins to her left started throwing insults at her.

"Stupid Mudblood," Draco whispered to Blaise. "That gap-toothed wench has completely ruined everything."

Blaise whispered something to Draco, causing him to burst into laughter, looking over at Hermione.

Hermione blushed, her cheeks burning. _"I'll show him!" _She thought to herself. _"I'm not the one who ruined everything!"_

As expected, Potions was a nightmare. Name calling was being thrown back and forth between Draco and Hermione.

They were finishing the Voice Strangling Potion they had started their first day of class.

Hermione pushed her hair out of her face. It always got so damn hot in this room! Of course, it didn't help that Snape didn't have any windows to open up. Hermione glared at him, blaming him for all of her recent troubles. More like all of her troubles since first year.

"_Snarky git," _Hermione thought to herself, crushing some beet roots with her knife to get the juice out.

Unfortunately, her efforts were ruined when she was dripping the juice in her cauldron too fast and some of her potion splashed into her eye.

"Aahhh!" She screamed, dropping the rest of her beet root juice into her cauldron and rubbing her eyes. "It hurts, it hurts!"

Snape walked down the aisle to her. "Calm down Miss Granger, I'm sure it's not that bad." He said.

Hermione took her hand away from her eye. Her right eye was swelling and a red rash was forming around it. Tears were streaming down her face.

Draco snorted when he saw it. "Anything for an improvement, eh, Granger?"

"Shut it Malfoy!" Hermione cried, covering her eye with her robe.

"Miss Granger, I suggest you keep your comments to yourself." Snape drawled. "Go to the Hospital Wing and get that thing fixed."

He turned around and walked back to his desk. "The rest of you had better finish your potions!" The other students hurriedly went back to their cauldrons.

Hermione grabbed her bag, and covering her eye with her hand, she walked out of class. Yet she still managed to hear Draco's comment, "No need to cover that up Granger, _I_ think it's an improvement at least!" He said smirking.

She fled the room at that and ran up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. Her eye was beginning to burn and she could feel her eye swelling shut.

Finally reaching her destination, she went inside. Madam Pomfrey let out a gasp when she saw her. "Oh dear, what happened?"

Hermione sat down on the edge of a bed and started explaining. "I was in Potions class, and I was trying to ignore Malfoy's stupidity, and I ended up splashing my potion in my eye."

Madam Pomfrey came over with a tonic and a bandage with white goop on it. "That's all right dear," she said, "Put this on your eye and drink this tonic. The tonic will help with the swelling, and the bandage will help with the rash. But you must keep it on the rest of the day for it to completely work."

Hermione groaned. This, on top of everything else. Perfect. Not only would Malfoy make fun of her, the whole school would too! She laid back on the bed, closing her other eye, holding the bandage on the other.

"No, no, no, dear. Can't stay here I'm afraid." Pomfrey came back, making shooing motions. "Got to get up and go to class."

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She could do this. She was Hermione Granger, top student. She wouldn't let this embarrassing _eye patch _get her down.

She got up and grabbed her book bag. There wasn't enough time left to go to her Ancient Runes class, so she decided to head down to the Great Hall and wait for Harry and Ron. Maybe on the way she could find a bag to put over her head.

She made it down there and sat down in her usual spot. Taking out her Ancient Runes book, she decided to review what she had missed in class.

Other kids began filing in and sitting down at their respective seats. Hermione bent her head down, but at the shout of her name, she looked up. Big mistake. Ron and Harry were walking in right in front of Draco and his friends. He took one look at her and burst out laughing, nearly falling over the person next to him in the process.

Ron and Harry, having seen this, turned to Malfoy.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"Yeah, this is probably your fault anyways!" Harry said.

Draco stepped up to them, towering a good three inches above Ron. "Yeah? Ask your little Mudblood what happened."

Hermione rubbed her forehead with her hand. This is exactly what she didn't want.

Ron and harry came to sit down across from her.

"What happened Hermione?" Asked Harry.

"I got a bit of potion splashed on me." Hermione explained, giving the short version. She looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed Draco re-enacting her mishap. She rolled her eyes.

Ron looked confused. "So it really wasn't Malfoy's fault then?"

Hermione threw up her hands, exasperated and ready to be done with the day. "I _am _allowed to make mistakes you know! You guys are giving me a headache!"

Harry and Ron just sat there, silent. Hermione just kept her eyes on her plate, eating.

Finally Harry spoke up. "We're sorry Hermione. We didn't mean to make a big deal out of it."

"It's fine," Hermione said. "I shouldn't have yelled."

They spent the rest of lunch catching up on what else was going on in their classes. Then it was time for their next classes; Arithmancy for Hermione and Care of Magical Creatures for Harry and Ron.

They split up in the Entrance Hall, the boys going outside to Hagrid's hut, and Hermione going upstairs to the fifth floor.

Once there, Hermione couldn't even concentrate on what the professor was talking about. She was just thinking of the torture she would go through tonight during detention with Malfoy.

Why did it have to be her going through this? It was so unfair! This was his entire fault! Hermione was scratching notes so furiously that she snapped her quill in half. Tears of frustration sprang to her eyes. _"Just icing on top of the cake,"_ she thought, as she searched for a new quill.

The afternoon passed slowly for Hermione, as her mind wouldn't quit thinking and trying to pay attention to her professors.

Finally it was dinnertime. Hermione made her way to the Great Hall. The day had been _too _long in her opinion. She had been getting looks and remarks all day from people about her eye patch. She wasn't yet able to take it off, not for a few more hours according to Madam Pomfrey. Of course, the looks weren't stopping. Hadn't anyone seen someone hurt before, for Merlin's sake?

She sat down across from Harry and Ron and let out a huge sigh.

"Life is so…unfair." Hermione said as she dug her fork into her food. "First, I'm subjected to a whole month of detention with Malfoy! And then, because the Fates were in a playful mood or something, I've got this _ridiculous _thing on my eye!" Hermione ranted, waving her fork around in the air.

Ron looked at her warily, looking ready to fend her off with his own fork. "It'll be okay Hermione." He said. "Your patch comes off tonight, and I bet this month with that git will fly by." He reached over and put his hand on top of Hermione's, rubbing it.

Hermione relaxed, and held his hand, smiling at him. "Thanks Ron. Your support helps right now." She looked at Harry. "Yours too."

Harry smiled at her. "It's no problem Hermione. We're always here for you." He had noticed the look that had passed between Ron and Hermione, and was secretly pleased.

After that, Hermione wasn't filled with dread after dinner as she and Ron walked to her detention.

"Thanks for walking me Ron. It means a lot to me." Hermione said, giving him a hug.

"Well, how sweet." Draco said, coming up behind them in the hallway.

"Nobody asked you Malfoy." Hermione spat out.

Draco just glared at them and walked inside the classroom.

Ron turned to Hermione and hugged her again. "Good luck," He whispered. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but after glancing back at Draco, he changed his mind and left.

Hermione headed inside and stopped by the chair Draco had parked himself in. "Were you planning on doing any work tonight Malfoy?" She asked sarcastically.

Draco pretended to yawn. "Oh who knows, Granger. You might actually need some help with that stupid looking eye patch on. You might work your way in circles."

Hermione snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. I can walk in a straight line, I'm not going to suddenly start walking in circles."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Prove it then."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't have to prove anything to you! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get some work done, so I don't have to be stuck here any longer than I have to." With that, Hermione went to walk past him, when she suddenly fell to the floor.

She stood up and whirled around. "You tripped me!"

Draco scoffed and pointed at himself. "Who, me?" He asked sarcastically.

Hermione drew her wand out. "This is twice now Malfoy! It won't happen a third!" She shouted.

Draco's face became serious and he drew out his wand as well. "You don't stand a chance Granger. I know spells you've never heard of."

Hermione raised her wand in a dueling position. "Try me Malfoy." She said in a low tone.

Draco copied Hermione's position, his arm raised. "Bring it on then."

Hermione shouted out an offensive spell, with Draco immediately blocking it. From then on, it was nothing but shouting, cursing, and spells flying everywhere.

Ten minutes later, and Hermione was exhausted. It was the most intense duel she had ever been in.

She ducked down behind a desk, pushing the chair in front of her to block the spell, causing it to shatter.

"Had enough Mudblood? I'm bigger, stronger, and better than you. You'll never win." Draco's voice sounded from the other side of the room.

Hermione was fuming. This was pathetic of her! Here she was cowering behind a desk in the middle of a duel.

She stood up, ready to shout a spell, when a red light came shooting at her, Draco's voice yelling, "Frendo Truncus!"

Hermione dropped her wand, unable to breathe. It felt like a giant hand was around her stomach and chest, squeezing until there was nothing left of her.

She clawed at her stomach and looked at Malfoy desperately. Blue and purple spots started to dot her vision. The edges of the room were turning black, and still the invisible hand kept squeezing.

Hermione's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she dropped to the ground.

Draco finally lowered his wand and walked over to where Hermione lay.

Looking down on her with contempt, he said, "I told you I'm better than you, Mudblood."

He pocketed his wand, leaving Hermione alone on the floor.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N:

Ahh! I can't explain how sorry I am that I haven't updated in SO long! =(((( Forgive me? I'm still working on writing this story, please don't think I've given up on it. I had horrible writer's block forever, and so I lost my motivation to try to work through it. I put the story down, and then when I finally picked it back up and looked at where I was stuck, it just clicked, and I somehow figured it out! And so I've been writing again alot. 

That being said, please review and let me know what you think?

* * *

**Chapter Three**

When Hermione finally gained consciousness, she couldn't breathe. Her stomach and chest still felt constricted.

Gasping for breath, she sat up fast, causing a dizzy spell. She leaned over, throwing up, finally able to breathe.

"_What happened?"_ She thought, looking around. Noticing the overturned furniture, she slowly started to remember the duel. She remembered the spell that Draco had put on her and looked down at herself.

Slowly, Hermione started unbuttoning her robe, and then untucked her shirt. Looking down at her stomach, she gasped. There were rings of bruises going across her stomach to her back. She hurriedly unbuttoned her shirt and saw that her chest was the same way.

"_Oh, my God,"_ She though. She felt her ribs, but none seemed to be broken.

"What kind of spell was that?" She said aloud to herself. The knowledge-loving part of her started to think about it.

After buttoning her shirt and putting her robe back on, Hermione stood up, surveying the damage. It actually almost didn't look any worse since it was an unused classroom used for storage space.

Sighing, she took her wand out and said, "Evanesco," pointing it at her mess on the floor.

Looking around the room, she started using household maintenance spells to put right the overturned furniture and put it against the wall, out of the way.

Hermione worked until she had finished her detention time. Holding back a yawn, she made her way to the seventh floor, to the Gryffindor common room. The portrait opened up to the password "Quidditch", and Hermione went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, and almost crawled into bed. She was asleep before the pillow had compressed under her head.

The next morning when she woke up, Hermione was extremely sore. Her chest and stomach were so bruised and stiff; it felt like she had a cast on. She couldn't bend at the waist, which she found out when she dropped a pair of socks and she couldn't bend down to get them.

"_Well, today's going to be fantastic,"_ She thought. At least the patch on her eye was off. That was something to be happy about.

She had to walk slowly down the stairs to the Great Hall, wincing with every step. Finally, she made it.

Making her way to the Gryffindor table, she glanced over at the Slytherins. Draco was over there with his friends, but he was watching her make her way slowly and stiffly to where Ron and Harry were waiting for her.

Surprisingly, Draco didn't seem to be making any snide remarks about her to his friends or anything. All he did was watch her, as if he were studying her. He looked her up and down a few times, taking note of her stiff walk, and nodding to himself.

"_What is he doing?"_ Hermione thought to herself as she sat down gently.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked, shaking Hermione out of her thoughts.

Hermione smiled at him. "It's nothing Ron, just lifted a lot of heavy things last night during detention."

"Didn't that git help you?" Ron asked.

"Not really," answered Hermione, thinking about what had really happened last night. All she could think about was the spell Draco had used on her and how strong it was. _"Where did he learn that?"_ She thought to herself. They certainly hadn't learned that in a class; it was definitely Dark magic.

She wondered how it would feel to be that powerful while using the spell_. "No need to wonder, why not just ask Malfoy."_ She thought sarcastically.

"Earth to Hermione." Harry said, waving his hand in front of her face. "It's time to go."

Hermione looked around, and sure enough, the Great Hall was emptying out. Ron and Harry were waiting on her.

They left and went to their classes. All day, Hermione had to force herself to focus on her work, a first for her. Good thing Harry and Ron never asked about her classes. They got cross-eyed as soon as she started talking.

The day still managed to fly by and Hermione found herself back in the classroom that was being used for their detention.

She looked around the room_. "What a mess." _She thought. Her mind drifted to her wand that was in her book bag. _"Maybe I could just do some quick cleaning before Malfoy gets here." _She thought.

Before thinking twice, she put her book bag down and grabbed her wand out of it.

"Tsk, tsk Granger."

Hermione whirled around, and saw Draco leaning against the doorframe, watching her.

He walked into the room. "Going to cheat? I ought to turn you in."

Hermione felt a shiver of panic go through her. How was she going to get out of this one?

"I wasn't going to use my wand, Malfoy." Hermione fibbed. "I was just going to practice some charms while I waited for you to finally get here."

Draco walked into the room and past Hermione. Sitting down in a chair, he gave Hermione a look as if to say, _"I'm here now; get started."_

Hermione let out a sigh of frustration. "Well, aren't you going to get up and help me?"

Draco scoffed. "This is House Elves work. I am not about to lower myself to that standard. I'm better than that." He started examining his nails.

"_The hell you are."_ Thought Hermione, grabbing a dust cloth and cleaner for the windows.

Time passed in silence, Hermione scrubbing the grime off the windows, and Draco sitting in his chair, staring off into space.

Finally, Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. Feigning casualness, she asked, "What was that spell you used on me yesterday?"

Draco smirked. He had been waiting for her curiosity to win out and ask him. "Why should I tell you?"

Hermione gritted her teeth, and turned away from the window towards him. Of course, he would want her to suck up to him or something. "Because I had never heard of that spell before, and I was curious." She answered.

Draco looked over at her. "The spell is called _Frendo Truncus_. It means to squeeze the torso. You can guess at the effects of it." He said with sarcasm in his voice.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "You could've killed me, you know."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Granger. I am a master at that spell. I know when enough is enough."

Hermione continued to look at him. "So how did you learn the spell?" She asked.

Draco looked at her. "You don't even want to know."

Hermione answered, "I asked, didn't I?"

Draco looked thoughtful. "Fine. You really want to know?"

Hermione nodded

"My father taught it to me last year." He said, "Along with some other spells."

Hermione slowly nodded her head. "See? Wasn't so hard, was it?" She turned around and started washing the window again.

Draco sat there and waited.

"So…what other kinds of spells did you learn? Bad ones, like the _Frendo Truncus_ one? Or normal spells too?" Hermione asked, trying to act innocent, but really brimming with curiosity.

Draco almost smiled, but didn't. The witch didn't know how to stop, did she? _"Merlin, how did Potter and Weasley stand it?"_ He thought.

"My father's not all evil, you know." He said dryly. "He taught me other spells."

Hermione was still washing the window, rubbing the same circle repeatedly. "Like what?" She asked.

Draco stood up. "Stop rubbing the damn window, you're going to make it fall off."

Hermione blushed and dropped the rag. "Sorry. So where did you learn the spells?"

"My father found them in a book-"Draco started to explain.

Hermione perked up. "A book? Which one; can I find it here?"

Draco let out a sigh of impatience. "Don't worry Granger, the book is here in the library; _but_ it's in the Restricted Section. So good luck getting a pass." He shrugged.

Hermione's face read disappointment. "Well, that sucks. I love learning new spells."

Draco almost started laughing at her reaction, but kept it in. "Better luck next time." Too bad she didn't know he had a copy of the book in his room. _"Or it could be a good thing."_ He decided. He could just imagine the constant badgering if she knew he had it. He would never understand her love of learning.

Hermione went back to the window. Draco sat down, crossing his legs. He watched Hermione working. Then he let out a big sigh and got up, picking up a dust cloth and cleaner and going to the other side of the room to start on those windows.

Hermione's mouth gaped open. "Are you doing a House Elf's work Malfoy?"

"Don't act so surprised. I'm not going to sit here for three hours a night and not do anything. I'll go bloody mad otherwise." Draco said.

Hermione bit back a smile, but a hint of one was still on her face. "Impressive." Was all she said before going back to her window.

Draco, however, was not impressed. Nevertheless, it beat another three and a half weeks of sitting there. He would still let Hermione do most of the work though.

The rest of detention was spent with each of them doing their own work. The room was finally starting to come together and look like a classroom instead of a storage room.

Hermione kept sneaking glances over at Draco. She hadn't been kidding when she had said she was impressed. Of course, he was still an irritable prat, but it didn't mean he was completely hopeless.

* * *

The next few days flew by until it was finally Saturday. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting up in the common room.

Hermione was doing her Astronomy homework, while Harry and Ron were drawing pictures for their Care of Magical Creatures class. "I can not _wait_ until these stupid detentions are done! With all the homework they're giving out this year, I feel like I'm falling behind!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron rolled his eyes at her. "There's no way you'll fall behind Hermione. If anything, Harry and I will be the ones lagging."

Hermione smiled at him. "True enough." She continued to look at him after he had bent back down to his work. He really had grown up in the last year. The impending war with Voldemort had opened his eyes and made him mature.

Speaking of mature, Hermione's thoughts turned to Draco. He hadn't been a complete arse the past few days. That didn't mean he had turned into a saint, but he had been somewhat decent during the detentions they shared. He had even seemed to let down his guard a little when, last night, Hermione had been walking and stepped on a wet rag and had gone sliding, ending up falling down. That had gotten Draco to laugh.

At first, she had been mad, but then she had seen the humour in it too.

"Hermione? What are you smiling at?" Harry asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

Hermione jerked her head up, unaware that she had started smiling as she had thought about her fall in detention.

"Uh, nothing." Hermione answered, flustered. She started packing her books in her bag. "I'm going to go to the library for awhile."

Harry and Ron nodded and waved before going back to their drawings.

Hermione left the common room and went to McGonagall's office. It was the first part of the plan she had devised.

She knocked on the Professor's door and opened it when she heard an answer.

"Professor, I have a favour to ask of you. See, I need this book for a class, but the information I need is in a book in the Restricted Section of the library." Hermione explained. "I was wondering if you would write me a pass."

Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione. "I don't give these out lightly."

"Yes, I know Professor." Hermione said.

"In your case, however, I'll grant you a pass, since you've always been such a good student." McGonagall said, writing on a piece of parchment. She folded it and handed it to Hermione, who pocketed it.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said.

"No problem at all Miss Granger." Said McGonagall, as she went back to grading papers.

Hermione left and walked quickly to the library. She had been thinking about this for a few days. She wanted to know what kinds of spells there were in the book. Of course, this was nothing at all like Harry and the Potions book last year. Malfoy had said that there were good spells in the book too. Of course, Hermione wasn't sure what qualified as good for Malfoy.

Hermione reached the library and showed her pass to Madam Pince, who glared at it and walked her to the entrance of the Restricted Section.

She went inside and started searching the aisles. Draco had let slip the name of the book later that first day he mentioned it. It was called _Moste Unusual Spelles_.

Hermione looked up and down the aisles, searching for it. She wasn't sure which section it was in.

She turned a corner into a row of books that looked old and were covered with dust. She ran her finger along the shelf as she read the titles. Coming to the end, she finally found it.

She pulled it off the shelf, going to a nearby table to sit at while she looked at it. Opening it gently, as she didn't want to hurt the book, she opened to the first page.

Inside was the table of contents, listing every spell that was inside. Hermione quickly located the _Frendo Truncus_ spell that Draco had used on her. She flipped to the page it was on, taking note of the intricacies of the spell. It was more complex than Hermione had thought. You had to exert the perfect amount of power in the spell in order to only squeeze the victim, and not break their ribcage, thus killing them.

Now, Hermione really was impressed with Malfoy. This spell took a lot of skill, a lot more than she had given him credit for.

She went back to the table of contents and looked over the rest of the spells. There were spells used for changing the appearance of a person, or there were more violent spells like the _Frendo Truncus_ one.

Hermione skipped to the appearance changing spells, and started reading them. Noticing there was a spell to put a tail on someone, Hermione started giggling, imagining Malfoy with a ferret tail. It would be perfect!

She stood up, packing the book gently into her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she strolled through the Restricted Section and back into the general area of the library.

She smiled at Madam Pince and left, looking for an unused classroom so she could better study the book.

Hermione had to go all the way to the seventh floor before finding one. She entered it and put her book bag down, pulling the spell book out of it.

She was intrigued by the spell to add a tail to a person. It would be great revenge on Malfoy.

She read through the background of the spell, and then the instructions on how to perform it.

Hermione looked around, realizing she had nobody to practice on. "Hmm," she said. "What to do, what to do."

Finally, she thought of transfiguring a desk into a mannequin. After doing so, she practiced the wand movements one last time. With a flourish of her wand, she yelled the spell and incredibly, a tail appeared on the backside of the mannequin.

Hermione walked up to it and examined it. Not exactly a ferret, but it rather looked like a monkey's tail. Hermione giggled. Maybe the next detention on Monday wouldn't be so bad.

Later that evening, Hermione walked with Ron and Harry to the Great Hall for dinner. For the first time in a week, she didn't look over at the Slytherin table to see what stunt Draco was pulling as she walked by.

The three sat down in their spots and started putting food on their plates. Ginny came a few minutes later and sat down with them.

Hermione felt great. Having discovered the spell book, she felt on top of the world, as if she could do anything.

She gave in to curiosity and looked over to where Draco was sitting. He was sitting with his friends, talking about something to them.

Feeling Hermione's stare, he looked up at her. She gave him a huge grin, and winked saucily at him. Surprised, Draco dropped his fork.

Hermione fought to keep a laugh down. Oh, nobody could get her down now. Not with her new secret weapon.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Hermione spent the rest of the weekend splitting her time between finishing her homework and reading the spell book. She had mastered the tail spell, even figuring out how to make different tails appear.

She was reading through the other spells, working on learning them also. She had gotten a few of them right the first time. She wondered why they weren't taught in the classes. They were perfectly harmless.

Hermione glanced at the book. Well, almost harmless. She had read through the other spells, probably the ones that Draco had learned.

She had already resolved not to learn those spells. She didn't want to harm anyone. She snorted as she thought of Malfoy. He was the exception. She would love to try out a spell on him.

She was curious about them though. They were Dark magic for sure, but they were extremely _powerful_. She had always wanted to know what it felt to be that powerful.

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts. _"How ridiculous,"_ she thought. _"_Me_, using the Dark Arts!"_

Hermione closed the book, putting it in her book bag, to take to her room for the night. She felt better, knowing it was right by her.

* * *

The next day, Monday, the regular routine was back in motion. Harry and Ron moaned about having not finished their homework, while Hermione just sat back enjoying it – because, she of course, had finished all of hers.

"Hermione, just listen to reason," Ron argued as they left the Great Hall. "Harry and I have a break after our Potions class. Just check our answers is all we're asking!"

Harry was staying out of it, as he had seen this play out a hundred times before.

"Ron, why can't you just do your own work?" Hermione asked him. "You don't see me getting others to check mine."

"But that's because you're so _smart_ Mione!" Ron said.

Hermione bushed at the comment.

Ron noticed and kept going. "I mean it Hermione, you're bloody brilliant!"

Hermione finally relinquished, throwing her hands up. "Fine, Ron! I'll check your homework!"

Ron threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Hermione, thrown off balance, hugged him back, enjoying the solid feel of muscles built from a lot of Quidditch playing. She closed her eyes and ran her hands up his back, almost purring with delight. This was what she had wanted for so long.

Harry finally had to clear his throat, and the two jumped apart, blushing.

"Ugh, that was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen," said Draco as he walked past with Blaise and Pansy. "The blood-traitor and the Mudblood." He made gagging sounds as Blaise and Pansy laughed.

Ron started to say something as Harry pulled out his wand. Hermione stopped them both. "I told you guys not to interfere! Now stop! Both of you! Harry, put your wand back. Ron, close your mouth. I am capable of handling him." She stared at the pair.

Ron still looked skeptical. "I still say we go slap him around a bit."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yeah, Ron, because that wouldn't be against school rules at all." She started walking down the hallway again, not waiting to see if they were following.

A few seconds later, Hermione felt herself being turned around. It was Ron; Harry was nowhere in sight.

Ron looked down at her, his hair sliding over his eyes. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I just can't stand Malfoy. He's the biggest arse on the planet."

Hermione sighed. "I know Ron. But it irks me the way you two underestimate me!"

Ron put his hands on her head to force her to look at him. "Sorry. Really." He bent down and lightly kissed her, his lips gently brushing over hers.

He pulled back, and Hermione stood there with her eyes closed. Slowly, a small smile spread across her cheeks, and she opened her eyes. "You know how long I've been waiting for that?" She asked.

"Sorry I took so long." Ron said, as he leaned back down to kiss her again, deeper this time.

Just then, the bell for class rang, and they jumped. Hermione looked around, flustered at the thought of being caught in the corridor, making out. "I need to get to class," she said, backing away from Ron.

She turned and went up the stairs to Advanced Transfiguration. How stupid of her! She was acting like some kind of second year, making out with Ron in the corridor like that. She shook her head in embarrassment. Of course, she liked Ron, but _that _wouldn't be happening again.

After Transfiguration, Hermione made her way down to the dungeons, dreading going to Potions. They were almost done brewing their Voice Strangling potions, and Snape had threatened them by saying he would make one of them take it.

She made her way into the classroom, going down the aisle to her table. Pavarti Patil was already sitting at the other seat.

And of course, there was stupid Malfoy and Zabini at the table to their left. Why did he have to be in this class? The one class they shared, and Snape was the teacher.

Hermione tried to ignore him as she went to the storage cabinet and took her cauldron out. Bringing it back to the table, she compared it to Pavarti's potion. Her's was more of a silver colour than the dark blue of Hermione's, which she knew was the right colour to have at this stage of brewing.

She checked her potions book to see what the next step was. Looked like all that was left was adding a few more ingredients and stirring. _"Shouldn't take more than a half hour," _thought Hermione.

She got out two Belladonna roots, three scorpion tails, and some powdered snake skin.

Taking her wand out, Hermione set everything up just right, putting things exactly where she wanted them. Looking at the instructions, she figured out what to do next, and started cutting, crushing, and measuring.

Just as she was about to pour in a bit of the roots she had measured out, Draco walked by and bumped into her, causing her to drop her roots.

"What the hell, Malfoy! Don't you have anything better to do?" Hermione hissed under her breath at him.

"What could be better than ruining your day Granger?" Draco shot back, smirking.

Hermione gritted her teeth and got back to her potion. Luckily, she managed to finish it without any more mishaps.

She poured some into a vial, stoppered it, and brought it up to Snape at his desk. It had turned a light green when she had added the Belladonna roots, becoming the exact colour the instructions said it should.

Snape took the vial and looked at it, obviously unable to say anything bad since it had been done correctly. Hermione smiled at him, annoying him even more, and she turned around and went back to her seat.

By the end of class, everyone had finished their potions. Only Draco's was the same light green colour as Hermione's. Others had gotten a different shade of green, or even the completely wrong colour.

Snape lined them up on his desk and stood behind them. "These are possibly the worst potions I've ever seen," he drawled. "Absolutely pathetic. I don't see how most of you got into this class."

Everyone else in the class avoided his eyes, except Hermione. She knew her potion was perfect. She wouldn't let that slimy git intimidate her.

For the rest of class, they copied down notes on the next potion they would do.

Finally, the end of class came, and Hermione practically flew out of the room, just as eager to avoid Malfoy as she was to get out of the dungeons.

She had a break this period, and eager to work on her new spells, she went up the stairs to find her unused classroom.

Going inside, she dropped her bag and robe onto a desk she had cleaned the dust off of, and opened the spell book. She had just about gotten down one that caused the target to babble incoherently and incessantly. It was just hard to practice it. She stuck her head out into the corridor and saw a few first years walking by_. "Perfect,"_ she thought.

She raised her wand, and doing the movements, whispered, "Ablattero." It hit right on the spot she was aiming for, immediately causing the boy to start babbling random things. This caused his friend to start asking what was wrong without getting an answer.

Hermione ducked back inside the room, laughing hard. "That was great!" She exclaimed.

There was another one she had read that she wanted to try out. "Hopefully on Malfoy," Hermione snickered. It was called Arricneo, or the Bucking Bronco Hex. It caused any object such as a chair or rug, a person is standing on to try to throw that person off. It would be a great way to spend detention.

Soon, it was lunchtime, and Hermione packed up her book and went to the Great Hall. Sitting down across from Harry and Ron, she looked up shyly at Ron and smiled at him.

Harry smirked at Ron. "All I've got to say is it's about time the two of you got together."

Ron blushed, ducking his head down. Ginny came over then, and asked, "What's wrong with Ron?"

Harry piped up, "He and Hermione finally decided to get together." He took a bite of his sandwich.

Ginny nodded. "Finally. There was so much sexual tension between the two of you, I thought _I _would burst."

"Ginny!" Ron scolded. "You shouldn't be talking like that!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and shrugged.

Hermione spent the rest of lunch blushing furiously from all the teasing. Finally, Ron finished eating and they left the Great Hall.

Ron walked her upstairs to her Astronomy lecture class. He was holding Hermione's hand, seeming proud of the fact. He was walking taller, and his chest was puffed out. Hermione personally thought he looked a tad bit ridiculous.

He left Hermione with a kiss, causing Hermione to blush again – she wasn't used to this! – before going inside and sitting down.

For the rest of the afternoon, the girls in her classes kept coming up to her to ask about her and Ron. Of course, Lavender Brown kept her distance, occasionally throwing dirty looks in Hermione's direction.

Hermione went down to join her friends for dinner later that day. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy look up, watching her for a minute, and then went back to eating his food and chatting with his friends.

"_Weird,"_ thought Hermione, wondering why he had stared at her. She hoped he wasn't planning anything against her.

But, of course, she was planning a little revenge on him, so she had no room to talk. Hermione smiled, almost looking forward to detention tonight.

She was distracted during dinner, because Ron kept holding her hand, or putting his arm around her. That made it very hard to eat, when her arms were basically pinned to her sides.

Finally, Hermione had to turn to him and tell him to stop. It was really annoying, actually.

After dinner, Hermione went up to the Gryffindor common room to catch up on her homework before detention.

Before long, the bell signaling eight o'clock rang, and Hermione left the common room with a sigh. She met Malfoy outside the door, and walked in ahead of him without acknowledging him.

She looked around the room to see where she had left off. She had finished the windows on Friday night. Well there was still a bit of sweeping to do, as well as dusting the furniture. She hated doing it, as dust always made her sneeze.

Hermione grabbed a rag and some cleaner. Looking up, she noticed that Draco had picked up a rag, also looking unsure of what to do. She grabbed another bucket of cleaner and brought it to him, holding it out.

"Here," she said. "You'll need this."

Draco grabbed the bucket. "I don't need your help, Granger."

Hermione felt like sticking her tongue out at him. "Whatever, Malfoy. Sorry to bother." Rolling her eyes, she turned around to get to work.

Half an hour later, Hermione looked up, only to see Malfoy half-assing his work. As much as she wanted to correct him, she didn't. A feeling of anger rose up in her towards him. He was such a slimy git! And now, he wasn't even doing his work properly, so she would have to go back behind him.

Her fingers itched for her wand. This would be perfect timing. Malfoy had sat down and was rubbing his hands together.

Hermione pulled out her wand, hiding it from view. Pointing it at Malfoy, she whispered "Arricneo".

Malfoy's face was priceless to watch! Hermione burst out laughing as his expression changed from boredom to one of terror as the chair he was occupying started to jump around.

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open, as he tried to hang on to the chair. Hermione had to sit on the floor from laughing so hard. Why didn't he just let go and fall off?

The chair bucked again, causing Draco to let go, his fingers losing their grip. He went flying, landing in a heap on the floor in front of Hermione. The chair, having lost its occupant, immediately became still.

Draco looked up at Hermione, who was trying to stop laughing; but she kept letting out snorts, which made her laugh all over again.

"What the bloody hell was that Granger?" He asked as he got up and dusted himself off.

Hermione stood up also. "That's called payback, Malfoy." She gripped her wand tightly.

Draco looked at her warily, but made no move to hex her. "Relax Granger. I'm not going to retaliate. It gets us nowhere, and I don't want to explain to Madam Pomfrey why I'm in need of healing."

Hermione narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Really? That's decidedly…mature thinking. For you, I mean. The rest of us would have figured that one out a long time ago." She goaded him.

Draco took a step toward her, causing her to instinctively take a step back. "Don't tempt me Granger. Don't think I wouldn't love to hex you into oblivion."

Hermione nodded. "So…truce then? No more dueling in detention?"

Draco nodded as well. "Agreed," he said.

Hermione picked her rag back up as she looked warily at Draco, as if waiting for him to pounce.

Draco copied her, and she went back to the set of desks that she had been cleaning.

"What spell was that, anyway?" Draco asked, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

Hermione smirked at him. "It's called Arricneo. It causes anything you're sitting or standing on to act like a bucking bronco."

"Like a what?" Draco asked, unfamiliar with the muggle term.

Hermione smiled. "A bucking bronco. It's an untamed horse that tries to throw off anything that gets on it. I actually read about it in that book you told me about."

Draco looked over at her. "The book I told you about? You found it?"

Hermione nodded. "Yep, in the Restricted section, just as you said it would be."

"So what else have you learned from it? Have you tried out the Dedactus spell?" Draco asked.

Hermione paled and she shook her head. That spell caused the painful removal of the victim's fingers. "Have you?" She asked him.

"Once," he replied. Seeing her eyes widen, he explained. "It wasn't on a person. I used it on an animal. I wanted to try it out and see how it felt."

Hermione had completely stopped cleaning by now. "And how did it feel?" She asked, curious about the effects of such a bad spell.

Draco got a ghost of a smile on his face. "Powerful," he admitted. "So I kept reading through the book to see what else I could find. There were a few others I found that I liked. Including the one I used on you."

Hermione stood there for a while thinking. She believed there was good in people. Dumbledore had allowed him to stay here, even with all of the rumours flying around about his Death Eater training. So he must not be a completely evil git.

She looked at him speculatively. "Could you teach me some? I mean, not the horrible ones of course." She ventured to ask. "It just seems like I've learned everything out of the book, but I don't want to just stop. Maybe it could be part of our truce agreement."

"Why?" Draco asked. "We've never been friendly, we're complete opposites. Yet you want me to teach you spells? Some that have bad consequences?"

Hermione stopped to think for a second. "Well, you're a good student, I suppose. You're one of the top students in fact. I want to learn these spells, and who better to teach me than you? You've already read the book and know them." She took a deep breath. "I promise to keep all snarky comments to myself." She raised her hand in a scout's honour.

Draco rolled his eyes at that. "I'll think about it Granger. And if I agree, this changes nothing. We're not suddenly best friends because of this."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, of course, nothing changes. Got it." Inside though, she was jumping for joy at the chance.

_If _he said yes, that is.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hermione woke the next morning, feeling refreshed. The rest of detention the night before had finished smoothly. Maybe this agreement (or _almost_ agreement) would make things better. Hermione hated fighting. Just acting civil would be fine with her.

She got dressed in her school robes, ready to face the day. It suddenly did not seem so bad. "Don't get your hopes up, Hermione!" She scolded herself. "He might not agree."

Oh, who was she kidding…her hopes were sky high!

She met Ginny and walked with her down to breakfast. She could not control her glance over to the Slytherin table, but Draco looked as if nothing had been said last night. He did not even look up as they walked past.

Hermione frowned, and sat down next to Ginny and across from Harry and Ron. The boys were already loading their plates while simultaneously stuffing their faces. She made herself look away, and grabbed a muffin.

Just then, a brown owl landed on the table and held out its left leg to Hermione, who untied it.

"Thanks, little guy," Hermione cooed at the owl. She fed it a piece of toast, and it flew away.

Wiping her hands on her napkin, she unfolded the note and read it.

_Fine._

_With one condition._

No need to ask where this note came from. For the life of her, Hermione could not figure out what kind of condition he could possibly want.

Ginny motioned to the note. "Who's that from?" She asked.

Hermione blushed, shoving the note deep into her book bag. "Um, nobody."

Ginny frowned at this.

"What I mean is it's just from a teacher who wanted to see me. So, uh, I should probably go." She stood up, gathering her things.

She walked away quickly, feeling ridiculous. What a nutter kind of answer! She glanced over, and saw Draco watching her leave. As she passed by, he got up and followed her out.

Hermione kept walking until they were well out of sight of everyone. She stepped into an alcove and waited for Draco to follow.

He came in a second later. He whispered a charm to keep others from hearing or finding them. "My condition is as follows: I choose what spells we learn."

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief. "What? No way, you'll make me do the worst and most crude spells!"

Draco shrugged. "Okay, fine with me." He started to walk away.

Hermione grabbed his arm. "Wait, wait. I will do it. However, this had better be kept a secret between the two of us. I mean it, nobody else finds out!"

Draco looked back at her. "Fine, that's easy enough. We start tonight." With that, he pulled free from where she was still holding him, and walked off.

Hermione watched him walk away. Tonight? For some reason it seemed so soon. She stepped out of the alcove and went to her first class, Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts.

Classes were easy enough for Hermione today. She was ahead on her reading, and had practiced all of the spells that were in those chapters.

Being an easy day, it seemed to fly by. That might also have something to do with the fact that her "lessons" would start tonight. She felt a thrill in her stomach every time she thought about it, but also a butterfly of nerves.

At dinnertime, Hermione sat down with her friends. She fiddled with her food, barely taking bites.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ron asked. "You're hardly eating your food."

Hermione looked up at him guiltily. "Oh, I'm fine Ron. I'm just, uh, not feeling well is all."

Ron put his arm around her, drawing her in closely. "Ah, I'm sure it'll pass, you're probably just upset about detention."

Hermione shot a look at him. "What? Why would you say that? I'm not upset, why should I be?" She started babbling.

Harry shot her a weird look. "Because it's another night of Malfoy."

Hermione let out a breath. "Oh. Um, yeah. I guess. I just wish they were over."

Ron nodded and patted her on the back before removing his arm from her. "So do I. All of your spare time is being spent with Malfoy. Bleh. I don't know how you haven't cursed him into oblivion yet."

Hermione shrugged. "We pretty much ignore each other. I do my work; he does his. It's not so bad when it's like that."

Ron inhaled and started to choke, coughing. Taking a drink of water, he turned to her. "Are you crazy Hermione? This is ferret-face Malfoy we are talking about here! You know, the one whose job it is to torture us? What's wrong with you?"

Hermione bristled at that last comment, and even Harry buried himself in his food to stay out of it. "Excuse me? You think there's something _wrong _me?" Ron started to shake his head, realizing his mistake.

"Well if you must know, _Ronald, _nothing is _wrong_ with me! You're the one who's always acting like an immature, insensitive prat!" Picking up her book bag, she walked off, going up to the common room.

She started pacing in front of the fireplace, fuming. _"Why did I even like him in the first place?"_ She thought. _"We're always fighting."_ Oh, but Merlin help her, he still gave her butterflies when he smiled at her. He may be a prat, but he was _her _prat, and she was not ready to give up on him yet.

The door to the common room opened up just then, showing Ron's face peeking through it. When he saw her, his cheeks turned bright red and he shuffled over to her.

Taking one of her hands, he looked down at the floor and mumbled something that sounded like "I'm sorry."

Hermione felt her anger melt away. She could not stay mad at him. She tugged him closer and said, "You're forgiven." She pecked him on the lips. "Next time, just keep your mouth shut, okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, okay." He looked at the clock on the mantel. "Can I still walk you to detention?"

"I'd like that." Hermione said, smiling up at him.

He grinned, looking relieved. "You ready then?"

Hermione nodded, grabbing her wand out of her book bag and taking Ron's outstretched hand. They walked down to the Dungeons.

Hermione was starting to get a little nervous, thinking about how this detention was going to be different from the others.

They reached their destination, and seeing that Draco was not there yet, she reached up to hug Ron goodbye. He hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek. After wishing her luck, he walked off, back to the common room.

Hermione walked into the room, looking around. They had gotten a lot done, considering all the dueling and fighting. It was all starting to come together.

Draco walked in and noticed Hermione with her back to the door. She was certainly a fine looking girl, having somewhat grown out of her awkward pre-adolescent stage. Yet her annoying know-it-all persona overrode all of that.

Deciding on his own little payback, he walked up behind her, and shouted, "Boo!"

Hermione shrieked, jumping and turning around. When she saw it was Draco, she smacked him on the arm. "Don't do that! You nearly scared me to death!"

Draco snickered. "It was well worth it. Now, are you ready for your first lesson?"

All of Hermione's nerves came flooding back, replacing the momentary anger. "Yeah, sure," she said.

"First, we'll need to clear a space in the middle of the floor to practice in." Draco instructed.

After creating a big enough area, they stood facing each other.

"Now," Draco started, "this first spell is called Calloselasma. It turns an object into a group of snakes."

He stopped talking as he saw Hermione's face go chalk white. "What?" He asked.

"Snakes?" Hermione whispered. "Can't it be something else? Butterflies perhaps?"

Draco smirked. "Sorry Granger. I am a Slytherin, I am doing the teaching, and I am choosing the spells. Snakes it is."

He grabbed the nearest chair and set it about ten feet from where Hermione stood.

"Now, watch how I use my wand and try to copy me exactly."

They spent the next few minutes practicing wand movement.

"Now, say the spell combined with the movements and aim it at the chair." Draco said, stepping aside.

Hermione nodded, licking her lip in nervousness, and raised her wand. "Calloselasma!" She shouted.

The chair immediately broke down and changed into a slithering mass of brown snakes, all hissing at one another.

Immediately, Hermione screamed and jumped behind Draco, making him shield her from them. She clung onto his arms to keep him in front of her.

Draco pointed his wand at the snakes and said "Evanesco", making them disappear. He turned his head to her, smirking. "Gee, Granger, one would think you're afraid of snakes the way you're grabbing on to me."

Hermione realized she was still gripping his arms, and immediately let go. "Uh, sorry. Snakes aren't my thing, really."

"I can tell." He replied.

She blushed. "Well, how did I do? With the spell, I mean."

Draco looked at her, considering. "Not shabby for your first try. You managed to actually produce a good amount of snakes."

Hermione grinned, pleased at having accomplished something. "It did feel rather good to cast that spell."

Draco got a knowing look in his eyes. "I told you."

Hermione had to resist the urge to stick her tongue at him.

Later that night, Hermione was walking back up to her room. She and Draco had continued practicing until she had gotten the spell perfect (and had stopped screaming every time).

She was feeling good about herself. Not only had she learned something new, she had nearly perfected it in one night. Oh, what a feeling! Hermione could not stop grinning from ear to ear.

She reached the common room and went inside. Noticing Ron on the couch, she went over to him. She leaned over the back of the couch, watching him sleep.

She sure was fond of him, she had waited forever for the moment he would stop being a blockhead, and realize she was there.

She pulled a blanket over him, and headed upstairs to her bed, suddenly exhausted. The moment her head hit the pillow she was out.

The next night in detention started the same. Hermione was not so nervous this time, actually, she was quite excited. She just hoped Malfoy would give her another good spell to learn. As much as the power of the darker ones appealed to her, she didn't think she could do it.

Draco showed up a few minutes later. He removed his school robes and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "I have a rather good hex to teach you. But I'm going to use it on you first, so you know what it does." He moved to stand in front of her.

Hermione froze in place. Was she hearing things correctly? He wanted to hex her? Why, that sneaky bastard! No wonder he agreed to do this.

She shook her head. "Nice try, Malfoy, but there's no way you're going to hex me."

Draco just stood there, not moving. "Granger, how else are you going to learn how to cast a spell correctly if you don't experience the results? Every good dueler knows this. It allows you to get a feel for how much power to put behind it when you use it on someone. I had to learn these spells the same way."

Hermione looked at him warily. What he said made sense. She remembered Harry telling her he couldn't perform the Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix because he did not have enough power behind it. Still…did she really want Malfoy hexing her?

As if he could read her thoughts, Draco smirked at her. "Trust me, _Hermione,_" he said, almost sarcastically. "It will only be for a few seconds."

Hermione was wide-eyed at the use of her first name, but quickly recovered. She did not want him to think she couldn't handle it.

"Bring it on, _Draco_," she replied to him. She had to stop herself physically from getting out her wand in defense. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, bracing herself.

She was concentrating so hard on that, she didn't even hear Draco say the spell.

All of a sudden, her tongue started to itch. It was just a mild irritation, but within a couple of seconds it had grown into a full on burn inside of her mouth.

Hermione's eyes flew open, and she started gasping. Fanning her mouth, she conjured a glass of water, but that only made the burning grow hotter.

Eyes watering helplessly, she turned to Malfoy beseechingly. He flicked his wand at her, and the burning immediately stopped.

Gasping for breath, Hermione was unable to speak. After a few minutes, she asked, "What _was _that?"

Draco pulled a chair up and sat down in it. "It's called Piphalus or the Pepper-Breath Hex. It's a lovely one, eh?" He said jokingly.

Hermione sat down as well. "You have a weird definition of lovely then Malfoy. That was horrid!" She ran her tongue along her teeth, but all traces of the hex were gone; there was no burning sensation left.

"It seemed like the water made it worse?" Hermione said thoughtfully, going into her learning mode.

"Yes, it's a side effect to prevent the victim from stopping the hex on their own." Draco replied. "Only the person who cast it can stop it. It's not lethal, as it is only a burning sensation, and not an actual burning of your mouth. Although, I did hear of one guy whose head caught fire, because the spell caster put too much enthusiasm behind it; and the sensation became literal." Draco chuckled.

Hermione watched him as he talked. He seemed more human to her right now than in the six and a half years she had known him. They were actually sitting together having a conversation. She was enjoying it, too! Merlin, what was wrong with her, she was enjoying a conversation with Malfoy.

She firmly told herself to forget that, and just have fun. Truth be told, she was as sick of fighting as he had admitted he was. It really was pointless, and got them nowhere. Maybe once their detentions were over, their truce could continue.

Hermione looked over to where Draco sat. "Okay, my turn now." She gave him her best evil grin. "Teach me, Oh Wise One."

Draco got a dubious look on his face, as if he had just realized he would be on the receiving end of her hex.

"Fine," he said, standing up. "But first, you've got to learn it."

Hermione walked over to join him, and together, worked on the spell. When she felt she finally had it down, she walked about ten feet away from him and turned around to face him.

"Now, remember, you have to flourish that last arm movement. Otherwise it won't work as well." Draco instructed to her, as she prepared herself.

Hermione pointed her wand at him, and said, "Piphalus."

Draco got an irritated look on his face, and shook his head for her to stop.

She let up on the spell. "What did I do wrong?"

"It wasn't strong enough," he explained. "All I felt was a tingling burn on my tongue. Felt odd. That's why I made you stop."

Hermione frowned. "Do I need to put more feeling and power into it then?"

"That would be ideal," Draco nodded. "Just not so much that my head bursts into flames," he added, half-joking.

Hermione snorted. She could not believe she was really sitting here with Malfoy, her enemy of almost seven years, and having a decent conversation. When she really thought about it, the events of the past few days were a bit bizarre. She never would have thought she would be here.

However, just as he requested, they were only friendly during detention. Outside, in the halls of Hogwarts, he was just as cruel as always; bumping into her, and calling her Mudblood. It was all right, though, because she was starting to see the man behind the rough exterior. It was easy to look past the insults.

She sighed and stood up. "I've got to keep practicing."

Draco stood up as well. "Yes, let's get this over with," he groaned. He moved to stand in front of her.

Hermione looked at him, concentrating hard. She held her wand up and yelled "Piphalus!" putting all of her power behind the spell.

This time, Draco took a step back as the spell hit him, and he started breathing heavily, eyes tearing up. Apparently, it had worked this time.

Hermione grinned, loving the feeling of getting the spell right. His every reaction was intoxicating, knowing that _she _was the one who had caused this.

Draco waved his hand at her to stop the spell, but Hermione was so absorbed in watching him she did not notice.

He fell down to the floor, coughing and choking. "Interesting," Hermione said aloud.

Draco made one feebler wave at her, and this time she saw, and snapped out of her trance.

"Oh Merlin, Malfoy!" She cried, immediately breaking the spell. She ran over to him and knelt down, rolling him over. "Are you all right? Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Draco just lay on the floor, gasping for breath. "Gods, Granger. That spell's not lethal, but I think you're meaning to turn it into one!"

Hermione apologized again. "I was just so caught up in it; I just forgot what was happening."

Draco pulled himself up to a sitting position. "It pulls you in. These spells do. They bring out the dark in people."

Hermione scrunched her brow, considering this. "It makes sense, I suppose. There's darkness in everyone, and I can see how these spells would draw it out."

Draco smirked. "Who would've thought Goody-Goody Granger had a dark side?"

Hermione's cheeks turned red. "Yes, well, just don't go around telling everyone. You'll ruin my image," she said, joining in on the joking.

After that, they spent the rest of detention cleaning up some of the classroom.

On her way to bed that night, Hermione considered what Draco had said. Was there really something bad in her, waiting to come out?

She shook her head. Even if there was, she was strong enough to overcome it. At least, she was sure she was.

* * *

**A/N:** The spells in this chapter and future chapters can be found in the The Complete Encyclopedia of Wizarding Charms, Hexes, Jinxes, and Spells.

PLEASE R&R!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The rest of the week passed by quickly for Hermione. She was getting more homework than ever in her classes, and her secret lessons with Malfoy were still going.

She was catching on to the spells fast enough that sometimes, Draco taught her two spells in a night.

Nobody had caught on to the fact that anything was going on either. Hermione and Draco still shot insults at each other in class and the halls, but Hermione had noticed a distinct decrease in Draco's insulting.

He was even becoming friendly during detentions. He would laugh when Hermione would do something funny, or make some type of comment. Hermione never thought she would see another side of Draco, but especially this side. Sometimes she thought about the fact that they probably could have been friends had they not been sorted into the two rival Houses.

Friday had rolled around, and Hermione had just finished executing a spell. When she was done, she and Draco sat down to take a break.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" Hermione asked Malfoy, rubbing her wand arm. She had been a bit too enthusiastic with her last spell; and the question had just popped out.

Draco look surprised for a second, and then recovered.

"Not sure yet, Granger," He answered, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "What about you?"

"Oh, I don't know yet," Hermione answered. "I'll probably catch up on my homework; hang out with Ron and Harry. I saw a poster on the notice board that the first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up in a couple of weeks."

Draco nodded his head. "Yeah just in time for our detentions to be over. We should celebrate." He said sarcastically.

Hermione perked up at that, completely missing the sarcasm. "What a great idea! What should we do?"

Draco looked surprised at this celebration he had unexpectedly started, and was now being sucked into. "Well, I'm not throwing you a party, if that's what you're asking." He said defensively.

Hermione got a hurt look on her face, but it was gone quickly. "That's not what I meant Malfoy." She defended herself. "I'll just celebrate with Ron and my other friends."

Later that night after detention was over, and Hermione was sitting in the common room by the fire, she started thinking back on her conversation with Malfoy. It wasn't that she was upset by his answer, but by how he had said it.

Over the past two weeks, she had been letting her guard down with him, and she knew he had done the same. There were a few times she had seen a true smile on his face when she executed a spell he had taught her.

Hermione shifted in her chair. _"Why should I even care what he thinks anyways?" _She thought angrily to herself. But she knew why. She was beginning to delight in and appreciate the moments when they could be relaxed around each other. When that happened, he was as fun to be around as her friends were.

At that moment, Ron stretched his arms out, wrapping one around her to draw her closer to him. Snapping out of her thoughts, Hermione looked up at him and smiled. Ron was a completely different story. He could always be relied on and trusted to be there. Just like a true friend should be.

Hermione frowned at that thought. Ron was definitely more than a friend. But then, he had never stated what they were, or wanted them to be.

She shook her head, snuggling into his embrace. It didn't matter; at least not right now. There was plenty of time to have _that_ talk. For now, she would just enjoy it.

* * *

The weekend passed quickly enough, with a flurry of homework to be done – or in Ron and Harry's case, to be done by Hermione.

Monday came all too soon, and Hermione dreaded going to Potions. She hung around at the end of her Advanced Transfiguration class so long that McGonogall stopped her to ask what was wrong.

She walked down the stairs and into the Dungeons, sliding into her seat right as the class had started, and Snape walked in.

He walked to his desk and glared at her, but didn't say anything.

"Today, we will be starting a new project. I want everyone to pair up with your partners as I call them out." He started calling out names.

Hermione's heart sank. As she sat there listening to the names, she noticed only one other had not been called, besides hers.

Snape looked over at her as if he had read her mind, and smirked. "Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. Pair up!" He barked.

She looked over at Draco, who didn't seem too concerned. Huffing a sigh, she grabbed all of her books and cauldron, setting them on Draco's worktable next to him.

"Morning, Granger," Draco said.

"Morning, Malfoy," Hermione answered back. "I'm surprised to find you so chipper in the morning."

"Chipper?" Draco responded. "Believe me, this isn't chipper."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I meant to say friendly." Hermione said frostily. "I've never seen you so friendly in the morning. Or anytime for that matter."

Draco looked down at her as she set out all the ingredients they would need. "Is that what the cold shoulder's for? I thought I was being rather friendly toward you every night when I was teaching you what I knew."

Hermione sighed. "Sorry. I'm just not used to hiding my friends, I guess."

Draco nodded as he poured water into his cauldron. "Yeah, I see your point. I didn't realize you regarded me so highly, Granger." He said teasingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him as he grinned down at her, causing her stomach to flutter. Clearing her throat, she quickly looked back down at the roots she was chopping.

"_What was that?"_ She thought. She had never experienced it before with Ron. Any guy, really. Why did it have to be Malfoy who gave her butterflies? She groaned quietly to herself.

Hearing whispering behind her, she turned around and saw Lavender and Pavarti with their heads together, casting glances at her and Malfoy. When they saw her watching them, they immediately stopped and went back to their potion.

Draco was having a similar reaction of his own. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to tease Granger, but it was turning dangerously close into flirting. _Why?" _He thought. _There's no need to flirt with the girl. Just stick to the potion."_

His thoughts kept moving to her though, no matter how hard he tried. He was finally getting to know the girl behind the bushy hair and books, and he was actually starting to like her. She was funny, caring, and not to mention, really smart. She could actually keep up with him.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Hermione reached for the cutting knife at the same time Draco did. Their hands bumped together, and Hermione felt a tingle go up her arm.

Blushing furiously, she dropped her hand, apologizing to him. _"This is ridiculous!" _She scolded herself. _"You have a boyfriend; you do not need to be feeling this way!"_

The rest of class went like that, with Hermione feeling confused and annoyed.

Once the bell let the class out, she packed up her things quickly, hoping to get out of there fast.

She made her way down to the Great Hall for lunch, and had just walked through the doors when she looked up and saw Lavender and Pavarti just walking away from where Ron and Harry were sitting. They walked down to the next section of people and sat down to spill their juicy gossip.

Harry and Ron looked her way, both red in the face.

She made her way to them, feeling like she was being put in front of a firing squad.

"What's wrong, guys?" She asked.

Ron looked like smoke was about to blow out of his ears. "Did you really just ask what was wrong? I just had to hear it from the two gossip queens of how you're flirting with _Malfoy_ in Potions?"

Hermione's mouth gaped open. "What?"

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder to help him stay calm. "Lavender and Pavarti came to let us know how you and Malfoy were touching hands, and talking and you blushing about it like crazy! Care to explain?" He asked accusingly.

Hermione remembered to shut her mouth. "That is absurd! I have never flirted with him!"

Ron glared at her. "Then why would those two come running in here and telling us you were?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Well if you want to believe those two over your own girlfriend, then so be it!" She yelled, gaining the attention of half of the Hall.

She stood up and grabbed her book bag, and proceeded to stomp out of the Great Hall and up to her dormitory. A few minutes later, she heard knocking on the door.

She ignored it, hoping it would go away. Then she heard Ginny's voice through the door.

"Hermione, I know you're in there, so open up!" Ginny shouted.

Hermione groaned into her pillow and heaved herself off the bed. Opening the door, Ginny came in and sat on Hermione's bed with her.

"So what happened? Harry wouldn't say anything, and Ron was too upset to utter a word." Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged. Finally, she slumped down in defeat, and broke down. "Lavender and Pavarti told them that I was flirting with Malfoy in Potions today."

Ginny narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "Well, were you?" She asked.

Hermione gaped at her. "No! Of course not!"

"Well I wouldn't blame you if you were. Malfoy is one hot specimen of the male gender." Ginny said.

"What?" Hermione couldn't believe her ears. "You really think Malfoy is hot?"

Ginny shrugged. "Well sure, yeah. He's come a long way from being a wimpy second year."

Hermione looked closely at Ginny. "I can see your point. He can be very…attractive at times. When he's not being a slimy git."

Ginny winked at her. "Well, if I were in your shoes, I'd be taking advantage of a month long detention with him, if you know what I mean."

Hermione giggled. After some fast thinking she said, "If I tell you something, will you swear never to tell anyone?"

Ginny nodded, "I swear."

Hermione took a deep breath, wondering if she should continue.

Noticing the hesitation, Ginny shook her head. "You better tell me, I already swore I'd take it to the grave!"

Hermione swallowed. "All right. During detentions, Malfoy has been teaching me spells. Like, higher level spells." She sighed, remembering. "It's been amazing, really, Ginny. They're powerful spells. Moreover, Malfoy is an amazing teacher too! He corrects me when I'm wrong, but in a nice way, and he always makes sure he doesn't go too far."

Ginny just looked at her. Then her eyes widened suddenly, and she gasped. "Oh Merlin, Hermione! You like Malfoy! You _like _him!"

Hermione shook her head. "No I don't! That is ridiculous! I cannot believe you would think that! No, no, he has just become a friend during detentions, and that is _all_. Nothing has changed outside of that." She rubbed her cheeks that she was sure were bright red.

"You're in such denial. What about Ron! He already thinks you've been flirting with him." Ginny said.

"For the last time, I am not _flirting_ with him! I just like him as a person, and that is _it_." Hermione said firmly.

"Denial." Ginny argued. "Besides, I saw the way he was looking at you today in lunch."

"What? How?" Hermione asked.

"Why would you care if you didn't like him?" Ginny asked.

Hermione just sat back and stared at her. "Fine. Maybe a little. But you cannot tell anyone! Especially Ron, it'll hurt him too badly."

"Do you like my brother as much as you think you do?" Ginny questioned. "Or do you think it was more a match of convenience?"

Hermione groaned in frustration. "I don't know anymore, Gin. I mean, I thought Ron was perfect for me! But then Draco brushed my hand during Potions, and I feel tingles from it all the way up my arm! I've never had that happen with Ron." She covered her face with her hands, and then looked over at Ginny. "What do I do?"

Ginny thought for a minute. "Do what feels right. If you want Malfoy more, go for him. Just think on it. Don't stay with Ron just because he's safe or you're comfortable enough with it. He is still my brother after all, and I won't have him being hurt. By anyone." She finished with a smile.

"Thanks Ginny, for the talk. You've helped me out." Hermione said.

"No problem. Let me know what you decide." Ginny slid off the bed and left.

Hermione flopped back on her pillows and sighed. She couldn't believe she was in the middle of this dilemma.

* * *

Luckily, the afternoon went by fast for Hermione. All of her afternoon classes seemed like a breeze compared to her morning ones.

Dinner was another ordeal, though. Hermione was still upset at Ron and Harry from earlier, and refused to sit with them. Instead, she sat at the other end of the table with Seamus and Neville.

She ignored Harry's and Ron's looks at her from down the table. What did they think she was, a pushover? She purposefully turned her back to them and turned back to the others, who were talking about their classes.

Once dinner was over, Hermione headed upstairs to their detention classroom. Draco was already there, sitting on a desk with his feet in a chair.

Hermione walked to the chair next to his, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. It seemed like since she had admitted to Ginny that she liked him, that all of a sudden she was just _aware_ of him.

Draco had watched her walk in, trying to ignore the fact that his heart was speeding up just by the sight of her. _"Damn it."_ He sighed to himself. These feelings were getting out of hand, but he felt powerless to stop them.

He cleared his throat and got up. "Test time Granger." He said. "We're at the halfway mark now. It's time to see what you've learned."

Hermione nodded. "Okay. I think I'm ready."

Draco hopped down from the desk he was sitting on and walked towards her, taking up the first position of dueling. "You can't _think_ you're ready Granger, you just have to _be _ready."

Hermione nodded and raised her wand to duel. They bowed to each other, and then there were curses and hexes flying everywhere.

Draco and Hermione were running around the classroom, using desk and chairs to block the other's spells.

A rebounding spell hit Hermione on the upper arm, cutting it wide open. Surprisingly, she didn't even notice. She was letting herself sink into the spells, letting them take her over in a way that had never happened before. It was a complete power rush and Hermione was getting a high off it.

She rushed out from behind a pillar and ran towards Draco, taking him by surprise. She shot spell after spell at him, causing him to back up and put up shield spells.

Finally, Draco gave in. "I yield, Granger." He shouted, formally ending the duel.

Hermione stopped and lowered her wand, breathing heavily. The adrenaline from the dark spells she was using was still rushing through her. She stared at Draco, who stared right back at her.

"Wow," she finally said, collapsing into a chair near her. "That was…"

"Unbelievable?" Draco finished for her, sitting next to her. "I can still feel the power of the spells going through me. "It feels…"

"Unbelievable?" Hermione laughed, finishing his sentence. "I know what you mean. It's such a rush! I actually want to do it again."

"Maybe you should get your arm fixed first, Granger." Draco pointed at her upper arm, where the cut on it was still bleeding steadily.

Hermione looked down at her right arm. "You're right. I didn't even realize I was hurt." She took her wand with her left hand and held it up to her right arm awkwardly. "Damn. How am I supposed to heal this?"

Draco took her arm gently with his hands. "Here, let me help."

Hermione looked at him, surprised. This was probably the nicest she had ever seen him be, to anyone.

"Okay," she said.

Draco took his wand back out of his pocket and placed a healing charm on her cut, gently moving the wand over it. Once it was done, he rubbed his thumb across it, and looked up at her.

Hermione just looked back at him, unable to say anything. Her feelings for him came flooding back to her, making her cheeks turn red.

Draco himself wasn't sure what was happening. He had never really felt this way about a girl before. And to have it happen with _this _girl, of all of them! What was wrong with him? His father would be furious. At the moment though, Draco didn't care what his father would think. He wanted Hermione.

He leaned in towards her, not thinking about what he was about to do.

Hermione's breath hitched. Was he about to kiss her?

Unfortunately, she didn't find out, as the bell rang, signaling the end of their detention.

They both jumped at the noise, having forgotten for a moment where they were.

Draco cleared his throat, and sat back. They sat there for a minute, just staring at each other, unsure of how to proceed.

"Well, um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Hermione said, mentally kicking herself for being a coward. It wasn't as easy as Ginny put it, juts "going for him". What would everyone think? She wasn't even sure what she thought of it, all she knew was that she was attracted to him, maybe more than she initially thought.

Draco nodded and stood up. "All right Granger. Tomorrow, then." He turned around and left, wanting to be alone with his thoughts.

Hermione let out a huge breath she hadn't even realized she was holding and rubbed her face. She groaned loudly, frustrated at the situation she had now found herself in. She couldn't deny it to herself anymore – she wanted Malfoy.

She made her way to the moving staircases, and proceeded up to the seventh floor. What was she going to do? How would she break it to Ron? Of course, she would have to cut things off with Ron. It was obvious to her now that Malfoy affected her much stronger than Ron did. Hell, he affected her at all! Ron didn't make her blush, or make her skin tingle where he brushed against it. He didn't give her butterflies at all.

Hermione sighed, making her way to the Fat Lady's portrait. This was awful. It was all Malfoy's fault anyway! He was the reason they were in detention in the first place. She felt good feeling something else about Malfoy.

Hermione let herself in the common room after the Fat Lady had opened up her portrait. Ron was waiting for her on the couch.

He jumped up when he saw her and ran over to her, running his fingers nervously through his hair.

"Hermione, can we talk?" Ron asked desperately. "I'm really sorry; I was a complete dunderhead about things. I should've believed you about the whole Malfoy thing. I know there's nothing going on with you and that git."

Hermione just looked at him, feeling miserable inside. Any spark of feeling she had had for Ro was gone now. Ever since she had realized her feelings for Malfoy, he was all she could think about now.

Hermione shook her head at Ron. "I'm sorry, Ron, but I just can't deal with this right now. I'm too tired from detention to do anything but go to bed."

Ron looked crestfallen at her answer. "But we're still okay, aren't we? Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, we're fine." She turned away from him and made her way up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. She wasn't sure how long she could go on lying to him, though.

She took a hot bath, soothing away her aches from her earlier duel. Then, getting out, she made her way to her bed and lay down.

Her mind wouldn't stop working, and it was quite some time later that she finally fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I'm SOOO sorry! I'm still working on the story, don't think I've forgotten about it! Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The bright sun gleaming through the windows fell across Hermione's face, causing her to groan and roll over. She pulled a pillow over her face to block the sun.

She poked her face out to look at the clock on her nightstand table. The arm on it was pointed to Breakfast Time.

Groaning again, Hermione sat up and instantly regretted it. The bath last night didn't seem to have worked at all! If anything, she felt worse. Getting dressed was a difficult process, with her muscles protesting every movement.

Finally, Hermione made her way to the staircases, slowly making her way to the Great Hall. She walked inside, and her eyes immediately looked over to the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting facing the doors, and as if he felt her presence, he looked up and locked eyes with her.

Hermione recognized the look on Draco's face, because she was experiencing the same thing. Confusion. She was sure Draco could see it on her face too.

She turned away quickly and went to her seat beside Ron and across from Harry and Ginny. Ron glanced at her as if unsure of Hermione's reaction to him. He offered her a glass of pumpkin juice. She smiled feebly at him, which seemed like a good sign, as he beamed back at her.

Hermione was silent throughout the meal, avoiding everyone's stares. Once breakfast was over, they all got up to go to class. Hermione was moving slower than everyone else, from her soreness.

They were in the Entrance Hall getting ready to go upstairs to their classes when Hermione had to stop.

"You guys go on; I've got to check to make sure I've got my books." Hermione said, coming up with an excuse to stop and rest.

Ron stopped on the step above her. "I'll wait with you."

"No really, Ron, it's all right, it'll only take a second."

He stood there for a second before nodding. "All right. See you later then." He continued up the stairs.

Hermione sat down on the steps and dug through her bag until she was sure the others were gone. Then she leaned against the banister and sagged down against it, letting out a big sigh.

This is how Draco found her when he finally left the Great Hall. He watched her for a second. It was amazing how much different she looked when her guard was down.

He walked over to her. "You okay, Granger?"

Hermione looked up in surprise. "Um, yeah, I'm okay." She stood up. "Just a bit sore is all."

Draco took out his wand, pointed it at her, and said a healing spell.

Hermione felt a warmth rush over her, loosening her muscles, and making her aches disappear. "What was that for?"

"Just doing my good deed for the day is all."

"Well, thanks. I really appreciate it. I was feeling like hell all morning from our duel yesterday."

"Yeah, same here, until I remembered this healing spell."

Hermione reached down to pick up her bag. "Don't you have class to get to?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I have a free period right now. What about you?"

"I actually have Advanced Ancient Runes right now, but I'm so late as it is, I don't want to get a detention."

Draco perked up at this. "Why don't you spend the period with me?"

"But I can't just skip my class!"

"Why not? You said yourself you're already late. You don't want another detention, right? Added onto this one?"

Hermione could see his point. "I guess you're right. This detention is insufferable enough." She had a hint of a smile on her face.

They started walking down the halls, with no particular destination in mind. They mostly talked of their classes and what they were taking. Then the conversation turned to their lessons during detentions.

"I really love it, actually." Hermione said, as they walked into the Library doors. "I didn't think I'd enjoy it so much, but the power of the spells is incredible! It really hooks you and pulls you in."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. When my father started teaching me these spells, it was incredible. It was like I felt a power within me awaken."

They walked to a table in the back of the library and sat down across from each other.

Hermione studied Draco from across the table. "Why are you being so nice to me Malfoy? I thought our friendship was just for detentions."

"Honestly? I don't know. Being with you every night and teaching you these spells has changed my perspective of you, I guess."

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Well I guess I'll be honest too, and say that I like how we are now a lot better than how we were before, fighting all the time."

Draco smiled at her, and it took Hermione's breath away. She had never seen him smile before now. It made him even more handsome than he already was.

"Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" Draco lifted his hand to search his face.

Hermione's face turned red, and she quickly looked down at the table. "Oh, um, no. Your face is quite, uh, fine."

Draco checked his face anyways, until he was sure there really was nothing on it. He wasn't sure how to ask his next question, so he just blurted it out. "So what's going on with you and the weasel face?"

Hermione glared at him. "Don't call him that." She said half-heartedly, not wanting to fight. "And nothing's going on. I mean, we're going out. Well, I think we are. I'm really not sure." She let out a big sigh.

Draco snorted. "So, you're going out with him, but maybe not? Is the guy confused or what?"

Hermione couldn't bring herself to defend Ron, since that was exactly what she thought about it. "He hasn't said. I mean, not specifically. I really don't know what he wants."

"What do you want?" Draco asked her quietly.

She looked at him for a while before answering. All of her feelings of confusion were there, just as they were when she was talking to Ginny. "I don't know anymore. I thought I had gotten what I wanted, but not anymore."

"What changed?"

"_You_", she wanted to say aloud, but did not have the courage. "I don't know. I guess my feelings for him weren't the same as I thought they were."

Draco's stomach did a flip, and he scolded himself. "_It's not like she would want you!_"

He sat up straighter in his chair. "Well, why don't you tell him that?"

"It's not as easy as it sounds!" Hermione said. "I can't just go up to him and say, 'Ron, I don't like you anymore, we should break up.'"

"Why not?"

Hermione threw up her hands in exasperation. "Because I just can't! It's – it's mean, for one things. And –"

"And it's the truth though, isn't it?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed, giving up. There's no winning with you, is there?"

Draco grinned, causing Hermione's stomach to flip-flop again. "Nope. Not really. I always win."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're such a _guy_."

Draco lifted his eyebrows. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Well, right now it is." Hermione smiled.

Draco grinned again.

"Stop doing that!" Hermione said.

"Doing what?" Draco asked.

"Smiling! It's – distracting." Hermione stuttered.

Draco kept on smiling. "What's so distracting about it?"

Hermione regretted even saying anything now. "It just is."

Draco thought about that. Could it be possible she had feelings for him too? This was all so weird; he didn't know what to do about it.

The bell rang just then, signaling the end of class. They picked up their bags and left the library. They stopped at the door.

"Guess I'll see you tonight." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Draco replied.

They separated and walked down the hallway, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Lunch came soon enough, and Hermione caught up with Ginny in the hallway on her way to the Great Hall.

"So how's your little problem coming along?" Ginny asked her.

"Oh, uh, I'm not really sure." Hermione wanted to tell Ginny about skipping class to hang out with Malfoy, but wasn't sure how she would take it. Finally, she decided to just spit it out.

"I spent first period skiving class and spent it with Malfoy in the library." She said really fast.

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, and threw out her arm to stop Hermione too.

"You did what?"

Hermione shrugged. "I was running late for class and ran into Malfoy, and he convinced me to not go."

"He…convinced you…to _not_ go to class –"Hermione nodded "- And instead…you decide to _hang out_…with _Malfoy_?"

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"Well now I'm really curious. What did the two of you talk about?"

"About classes, and the lessons he's giving me. He even asked about me and Ron."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "He did? Wonder why. What did he say?"

"He just asked if we were going out and I said I wasn't sure, and he kept on asking why I didn't ask Ron about it."

"That's odd. Why would he…unless…" Ginny's mouth gaped open.

"Unless what, Ginny?"

"Why would a guy ask if you're seeing another guy?"

Hermione shrugged, looking oblivious.

"Because he likes you too!"

Hermione's mouth fell open. "He does not! That's just ridiculous!"

Ginny crossed her arms. "As ridiculous as you liking him?"

That made Hermione stop and think. "But this is…crazy. We've been enemies for seven years, how did this happen?" She moved over to the wall and slid down to the floor.

Ginny sat down next to her, and put her arm around Hermione. "Sometimes it's just fate, my dear. The big question is, what about Ron? What are you going to do?"

Hermione hung her head. "No clue. I feel like such a bad person, liking one guy while seeing another."

"Don't think like that. It just happens sometimes. And when it does, you just have to go with it. You obviously think you'd be happier with Malfoy."

"So I guess there's really no choice, is there? I have to break things off with Ron so I don't hurt him. Even if nothing comes of this stupid crush."

"It's not stupid if it's what you feel." Ginny comforted her.

Hermione wiped the few tears off her face and stood up. Ginny stood up as well, and hugged her.

They walked to the Great Hall and sat down with Harry and Ron. Hermione chanced a glance at Malfoy, and saw him watching her with a frown. She looked down at the table quickly, guessing he must have noticed her red and blotchy face from the little bit of crying she had done earlier.

Lunch went on, with Ron being sweet to Hermione, who was feeling worse about the situation. Finally, she made a decision.

She turned to Ron and whispered, "I need to speak with you. Outside, in the hallway."

Ron paled as her words settled in. "Okay, then. Let's go now."

Hermione swallowed hard, getting up from the table. She had never known Ron to willingly leave food on his plate.

She walked out to the Entrance Hall and found an out of the way alcove where they could have a little privacy.

She turned around and Ron was right behind her. He stepped up to her, and putting his hands on her face, brought her head towards him and kissed her deeply, with more passion than he ever had before.

Hermione was startled at first, but settled into the kiss. As much as she tried, she didn't feel a spark. There was nothing on her end.

Ron ended the kiss, and rested his forehead on hers, his eyes closed. "I don't want to lose you." He said softly.

Hermione's eyes filled up with tears. She was such a horrible person! Ron didn't deserve this at all. She took a deep breath and took a step back, holding his hands in hers.

"I don't want to lose you either, Ron. Especially not as a friend. And I think that's all I can give to you right now, just friendship. I'm not ready for anything more just yet."

Ron had tears in his eyes, and he squeezed her hands. "Is there no way to convince you otherwise? Nothing at all?"

Hermione shook her head. "I thought this was what I wanted. But now I'm just not sure anymore. And it's not fair to you for me to not give you my all. If I'm going to be with you, then it's going to be when I'm able to do just that."

A tear escaped Ron's eyes and trailed down his cheek. He nodded, closing his eyes. He pulled Hermione to him and hugged her tightly. "You'll always be my girl." He whispered in her ear. "I'll wait for you."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron, squeezing him. She felt horrible about doing this, but she had to. In a way, there was a big sense of relief and guilt that was lifted from her. She knew this had been the right thing to do.

They separated, and Ron turned around, walking back to the Great Hall.

Not wanting to be surrounded by awkward silences, Hermione headed up the stairs and went to the Common room.

She sat down on the couch and opened up her Potions book, looking over the sections that regarded the potion that she and Malfoy were making. But her mind was on anything but schoolwork.

Had she made a horrible mistake? The realization of what she had done was beginning to sink in.

She thought of Malfoy and how they were getting on friendly terms now. That she had _more_ than friendly feelings for him.

Hermione groaned and lay down on the couch with a pillow over her head. Things with Malfoy would never progress to anything. They had too much of a bad history together. What was wrong with her that she couldn't enjoy what she had with Ron?

The next thing she knew, a hand was shaking her awake. She sat up, the pillow falling to the floor.

Harry leaned down and picked the pillow up, sitting down next to Hermione.

"I guess I must have fallen asleep." Hermione explained.

Harry just looked at her. "Are you okay, Hermione? Ron, uh, explained what happened."

Hermione sighed and looked down at her hands, fidgeting. "Not really. But it was the right thing for me to do, for myself. Something about it just…didn't seem right." She shook her head. "I'm not explaining this right."

Harry put an arm around her. "I understand. You've got to feel that _spark_, that specialness when you're with someone."

Hermione nodded. "Exactly. I thought being with Ron was what I wanted, but…I guess not. At least not right now."

Harry patted her shoulder. "I expect it will be kind of weird between the two of you, but we'll do our best to smooth it over."

Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks Harry. It means a lot to hear you say that."

"No problem. But you have gone and slept the afternoon away." Harry stood up and offered Hermione his hand.

Hermione jumped up. "Oh, no! Have I missed the rest of my classes?"

Harry nodded. "Yep. But you're up in time for dinner."

Hermione grimaced. "I feel like I was just at lunch talking to Ron, and now I have to go and face him again."

Harry patted her on the back and started walking to the door. "It won't be so bad, I promise."

Hermione followed him down to the Great Hall, dragging her feet as she went. She saw Ron already sitting down with Ginny across from him.

She took the seat by Ginny, and Harry sat next to Ron. An awkward silence followed, before Harry and Ginny both started talking.

"So guess what we did in class today!" Started Ginny.

"So did you see the Chudley Cannons last game?" Harry asked at the same time.

They both stopped and turned bright red.

Hermione poked at the food on her plate. "It's all right guys. You don't have to do that."

Ron had his head near his plate, pushing food into his mouth, probably to keep from talking. Hermione noticed his face was red, and she didn't know if it was from anger or from him crying. Either way, it made her feel horrible, but she knew there was nothing she could say to make it better.

She ended up leaving early, and going upstairs to get ready for detention. She sat on her bed hugging a pillow to her chest and let all of her tears out. No matter how she felt about Malfoy, there would always be a part of her that would feel awful for what she did to Ron.

Finally, the tears stopped coming and Hermione wiped her eyes and blew her nose. She checked herself in the mirror and noticed that, once again, her face was red, blotchy, and a little swollen. She used her wand to cover it up.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione made her way down to the detention room, only to find Malfoy already there. He was sitting in a chair with his feet up on a desk and was twiddling his wand between his fingers.

Hermione cleared her throat and stepped into the room. Draco looked up at her and sat up straight.

Hermione sat in the chair across from him. "You're here early. Is dinner even over yet?"

"Just finished actually. I figured that since you left early you might have come in here. But I guess I was wrong, so I thought I'd just stay and wait it out."

Hermione was surprised. "Oh. Well that was…considerate of you."

Draco just nodded. He looked closer at her and noticed her face was a bit red. Apparently, she had tried to cover up the fact that she had been crying again.

"So why'd you leave dinner early?" He asked, wanting to know what was going on with Ron, but not wanting to be too obvious.

Hermione stiffened up. "I just wasn't hungry, was all." As friendly as they had gotten during detention, and as much as she was beginning to like him, she still wasn't ready to completely open up to him.

Draco just nodded, but deep down he was disappointed. He had hoped she would be comfortable enough around him to talk to him.

He stood up. "So are you ready for more spells to learn?" He wanted to loosen her up, and get her talking again. She looked too sad right now.

Hermione nodded half-heartedly. "Sure, I guess so."

Draco reached over and pulled her out of her seat. He ended up pulling too hard and Hermione wound up right against him, with one hand on his chest.

She looked up at him, about to speak, but he was just staring at her, not even trying to move away. She had never before noticed how bright his blue eyes were, or how there were flecks of darker blue within them.

Draco was studying Hermione just as much as she was studying him. He still had his hand on her arm, and his other had gone around her waist when she had been pulled up against him. She was the perfect height for him, and he noticed she fit him perfectly. He looked into her eyes, noticing the golden flecks within the brown. How had he not noticed before now how pretty she was? Oh, because he was too busy making her life miserable to notice, that was why.

He found himself leaning down towards her, drawn to her.

Hermione realized he was leaning down to kiss her and for a moment, she considered letting him. She had noticed he still had his arm around her, and her hand was still on his chest. His well-muscled chest. Then she remembered she had only broken up with Ron earlier that day, and didn't want to do anything just yet.

She took a quick step back and cleared her throat, embarrassed. "Um, I guess we should get started working then."

Draco was stuck in place. _"I can't believe I almost kissed her." _He thought. He had been lost in the moment of it all; he had started to act without thinking.

He pulled himself together and nodded. "I thought we would do a rather harder one today. But to practice it, we'll need a volunteer." He produced a cage that had a cat in it from under the chair he had been sitting on.

Hermione came closer. "What kind of spell? And what's the cat for?"

Draco set the cage down on a desk. "It's _Ingravesco Incendiax._ The effects of it are quite incredible. When done properly, it will leave the victim feeling like they're on fire, and there will be actual flames as well. But when you stop the spell, the flames are gone. No burning, nothing. No evidence of what just happened."

Hermione looked at him skeptically. "That sounds awful."

Draco smirked. "For the victim. Wouldn't you want to know this spell if you were in a duel?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I suppose you have a point."

Draco put the cage on the ground and let the cat out. "Now, it is important to put a lot of force behind this spell, otherwise it won't work. Like the _Piphalus_ spell."

Hermione nodded. "That makes sense."

Draco raised his wand, and said the spell. The cat immediately burst into flames, causing Hermione to scream. Draco stopped the spell, and the cat fell to the floor, unharmed but panting for breath.

Hermione's hands were over her mouth and her eyes were wide open, looking at Draco.

"The cat is okay Granger. Calm down."

Hermione looked back at the cat, and sure enough, it had sat up. She dropped her hands to her side.

"Do you think you're ready to try it?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath, raising her wand. She envisioned the cat as a Death Eater that she was facing in battle, and it was all about life or death.

Her breathing quickened as she felt her anger rising at the imagined scenario. She said the incantation, causing the same results as before. She held her wand with both hands, increasing the intensity of the spell.

The cat was howling in pain, rolling around on the floor, trying to get the fire off itself.

Draco was standing off to the side, watching Hermione. The transformation that took place when she was in the throes of a spell was magnificent. Gone was the innocent bookworm, replaced by a powerful witch. He smiled to himself at the work he had done in getting her to this level.

Finally, he stepped up to her and put his hand on her arm. "Granger, you can stop now."

Hermione dropped her arm, ending the spell. The cat fell down, unconscious. She didn't move, just stared at the space in front of her.

"Are you okay Granger?"

Hermione turned to Draco, and he saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"I was imagining the cat as a Death Eater, and I just put all my force into it-"

Draco unthinkingly moved forward and put his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

Hermione let out a small sob. "I just wanted to _kill_ it, and see it suffer."

Draco rubbed her back. "It's okay Hermione; don't feel bad, you didn't hurt it."

Hermione lifted her head off Draco's chest where she had laid it. "I don't feel bad. I feel good. Really good, in fact. I'm not sure why I got all emotional." She stepped back from Draco and wiped her eyes. She stopped and looked at him. "You called me by my name."

Draco looked aghast. "I did not! I called you Granger, while you were crying all over my robe, I might add."

Hermione smiled. "You did not. You called me Hermione."

"Not," said Draco.

"Did," Hermione poked his chest. "Somewhere in there is a big soft spot."

Draco swatted her hand away. "You're delusional. I have no soft spots for anyone."

"It's okay, _Draco._ I won't tell a soul how much of a teddy bear you really are." Hermione teased.

Draco didn't have a response to that. He was too busy replaying the way she had said his name. It was a lot different from the way his Slytherin friends said it.

Hermione was cleaning up the little bit of a mess she had made during their lesson, and then slung her bag over her shoulder. She turned to Draco, "See you later?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, see you later."

Hermione walked to the door and turned around. "Good night…Draco." She smiled at him and left.

"Good night, Hermione." Draco whispered to the empty room. He put the cat back in its cage, cleaned his mess up, and left the room to go to bed.


End file.
